Trouble
by psuliem
Summary: Clyde/Mark rated M


**Trouble**

_old story wont be edited_

* * *

><p><strong>Clyde's POV<strong>

It was a really great anime. I mean, I didn't even know what it was called, but it was good. Dave had put it on before walking out of the almost completely empty library to do "something important," he had said.

Mark was busy shuffling through a shelf of somethings I really didn't care about.

Heaven knows where Mort was at the time. Maybe he was with Dave.

I was left watching it alone from my uncomfortable seat in the library. Like I said, the anime was actually great, but there was one problem.

Even though it wasn't porn, there was quite a lot happening. She kept getting her clothes torn and she was pinned to the ground and you get a full view of her bare breasts with her arms pinned above her head. Of course there were panty shots and the "camera" would scan her body slowly, like a lot of anime. It was really making me sweat, though. I was trying to just focus on the animation and dialogue and block out that she was half naked, but...

Mark was obviously not affected by it. Maybe he'd seen this one a lot. He would glance back at it a few times, looking unfazed as he flipped through, what looked like books. Maybe it was manga. That would be more reasonable.

I took my eyes off the screen for more than a few seconds this time to look at what Mark was actually doing, my curiosity killing me. Turned out it was manga, so I smiled a little bit, glad to know enough to get it right.

"What are you looking at, Clyde?"

I flinched and locked eye contact with him quickly, taken aback by the suddenness of his comment. He wasn't even standing there anymore either, he was in front of me.

"Ah, I was just seeing what you were doing." I laughed awkwardly and got a nod back from Mark.

Quickly, I turned back to the screen and just in time to watch her get pinned in the battle. My pants were feeling a little tight, now. That was crazy embarrassing and a secret I'd like to keep. I hoped that Mark wouldn't notice it. Figuring I could go to the bathroom and take care of this issue, I stayed and watched till the episode was over and it only got worse.

How would I get out of here without him noticing or without running into someone who would? I just had to take something with me to casually cover it and walk normal and-

"Clyde, stop fidgeting." Mark turned around and looked at me, raising an eyebrow. I crossed one leg over the other, hiding my issue.

I saw him roll his eyes and walk over. I tried to stand up to run off to the bathroom, but his hand pressed on my shoulder and shoved me back down in my seat. The look in his eyes read, "I know what you're hiding, stop being a dipshit." I didn't uncross my legs, though. This whole situation was dripping with awkward and I was still twisting and twiddling nervously about it.

He paused for a while and just stared, catching me off guard so I sat there with my eyes wide and my body tense like a deer in headlights.

A lot of thoughts went through my mind, then. Basically, "Why the hell was he looking at me like that?" And "What the fuck is he going to do?" Both were answered, but I didn't really know how to process them. He'd just pressed his lips to mine and said, "Just go with it." It left me confused and flustered, but I kissed back... I guess?

I'd always assumed everyone was straight without even really thinking about it, but apparently Mark wasn't?

Mark snapped me out of my thoughts when he pulled away and I immediately questioned him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help you out Clyde. You don't have to do anything." His eyes narrowed somewhat and he smirked, earning a nervous shiver from me.

"I'm, uh, I'm straight, Mark." I was, but whatever he was gonna do sounded really nice...

He grunted slightly in response, nudging my crossed legs apart with his palm. I let my legs part and, with trembling hesitation, set my hands on his thin, bony hips. Mark was really really thin. Like, almost unhealthy thin.

He made a small noise before pressing into another kiss, this time it being rougher.

I'd kissed girls before, but not like this. Never like this.

I groaned and gripped him slightly, biting back at his lower hip as he did to me. Our tongues twisted together and danced for a few seconds. Teeth were in the way and it was sloppy and wet. Obviously neither of us had experience in this, but that seemed to make it more fun.

Mark pulled away, a strand of saliva connecting out lips, but it snapped and we were left panting. I could see his face was red, probably from embarrassment, but I didn't say anything. Mark dared me to say something with a harsh glare, but I still didn't.

He knelt down between my legs and it was my turn to get flustered. I had gotten more turned on during the kiss and that was a bit more obvious. Mark didn't speak, but he went right for it. His fingers tugged down the zipper and he tried to get the button undone, but it looked like his hands were shaking. The glare on his face said he didn't want to be doing this, but the flush on his cheeks and the way his hands were shaking said much different. It told me he was enjoying this. Now, I'm not really good at reading people, but I've learned enough to know if someone is turned on or not. He obviously was.

I watched him get my jeans to my thighs and lifted my hips somewhat to help. His eyes softened a bit when he examined my hard on through my boxers, like he was trying to figure out what to do with it. This must have been a split second decision for him, just as it was for me to let him do this.

He leaned forward; he opened his mouth and pressed his tongue to the tip through the fabric. Mark mouthed at it somewhat, closing his dull blue eyes and putting his hands on my thighs, probably just as support.

I let out a small groan and breathed out slowly, my eyes not leaving him. Even like this, worry still plagued me. Would he think it was weird if I put my hand on his head? What if I moaned or said his name or something? It was really stressful trying to figure this out, but I wouldn't just ask. I could just wait and see as it happens.

His tongue massaged at the tip of my cock, making me groan in annoyance at the fabric blocking the sensation. I could see the little smirk slip onto Mark's lips, obviously happy to make me so annoyed. He grew a little more bold and leaned in a bit more to bite at my hip, his cheek brushing against the problem between my legs.

My hips bucked slightly without me really trying to do it. This received a snicker from a Mark. His eyes darted up to make contact with my bright brown ones. It only remained for a second or two, but I don't know why it made me want to jump him. Maybe it was something about instincts or whatever. Mark would probably explain it to me if I asked, but there were a lot of things I wasn't going to ask Mark today.

His hands went to the edge of my dark, character covered boxers. He took a moment, which was probably forever, before slipping them down to meet my pants at my thighs. I let out a low sound as the cold hair hit my already leaking cock and my head lulled back. My eyes half lidded and one hand gripping at the side of the plastic chair, I felt a warm, wet heat encase the sensitive tip of my dick. I could help but moan in delight, my hand automatically darting out to tangle in his blonde locks. That answered that.

Glancing down, I caught my gaze again with Mark, who'd looked up at me, apparently.

It hit me that this was really weird, but, holy shit, it was awesome. I'd never been gladder to have the library empty before.

He looked back down and closed his eyes and I examined him now. Well, the best I could with the way he was sucking like that.

Mark's face was flushed darkly and it had spread to his ears, too. His short blonde bangs were a bit in the way, but not too much. He looked kind of, uh, determined, maybe.

Along with that, his glasses had slipped down his nose, his thin lips were wet, and his hand was wrapped around part of my hard on. I was practically melting under his touch.

He started to take more in and I let my legs fall open more and I gripped at his hair a bit tighter. My fingers start playing with the locks to stay at least somewhat sane here and down to earth. I needed something to hold on to for that.

His tongue started massaging against it, almost making me cry out, but I bit it back. I barely noticed what was happening, lost in the pleasure, until I felt the tip of my dick press against the back of his throat. "Aww ffffffuuck..." I looked down to see his nose brushing lightly against the light brown curls and his eyebrows curved up, almost like discomfort. His eyes were half lidded and lust filled and he was staring down like he was trying to see what he was doing.

Mark slowly pulled off before taking all of it back in again. My mouth was hanging open to accommodate my panting and I was almost drooling as I watched him. I would be impressed, but I was to lost to care right now. With my history in sex, mark that: virgin, I would definitely not be lasting much longer. I was almost there already.

Stupid stamina. I wanted this to be longer. Fuck, it felt so good. The way he would pull off and drag his tongue along after. He'd slide the flat of his tongue over the tip before taking it all in again and letting it touch the back of his throat.

Panting and groaning, I managed to speak up to him in choppy, barely sentences. "Mark... I'm... Ah shit, I can't..." Apparently he knew what I was trying to say, even though I didn't really know, and he slid off very, teasingly, slow. He sucked at the tip harshly, making both my hands tighten till my knuckles were white. In the back of my mind, I hoped I wasn't hurting him, but I couldn't really say nor do much about it at the moment. My shoulders went ridged and I felt that feeling I got when I masturbated, but multiplied by like twenty. I hung my head slightly, leaning over a little to buck up into his mouth as I came. I bit my lip, trying to keep as quiet as I could while the heat in my lower stomach snapped.

After a few seconds, my vision went back to normal and I saw Mark pulling off, a clear-ish white liquid dripping slowly from his lips. With my hand still in his hair, I continued to be distracted while coming down from my high.

My dazed thoughts and panting earned a late reaction to the sound of the main door to the closed library slamming shut like it always did. There was complete silence in the room, sans my panting. Mark's eyes were wide and staring towards the door, his face as red as it possibly could be, and cum still dripping down his chin.

It suddenly hit me like a brick that people had come in and that was why Mark looked so embarrassed and scared. I turned somewhat to find Mort and Dave standing there, staring back at us. The quiet was dragging on someone needed to break the awkward. So, I just yelled the first thing I could think of.

"I SWEAR I'M NOT GAY."

But I don't think that helped much.

**Mark's POV**

I can't believe I did that. I, more so, can't believe Mort saw. Sure, Dave seeing was still embarrassing and Clyde experiencing it was also embarrassing, but now, Mort had something to use against me.

My head rested in my hands, elbows on the table. It was pretty quiet in the library at the moment and I think everyone, Clyde, was getting over the initial shock. It was kind of shocking for me too. I mean, that I enjoyed it so much.

I looked up from between my fingers, spotting Dave on his computer first. Next, I spotted Clyde, who looked very distressed and flustered still. After he'd screamed about not being gay, we'd all stared at each other for another minute or so before I stood up and wiped off my chin. I'd just walked away to the bathroom, passing Dave and Mort. I could feel their eyes following me and burning holes into my skin.

I'd come back here after taking a moment to breathe and calm down, and just sat down at this table.

The last person I saw was Mort. He was staring back and my eyes widened slightly. I lifted my head and glared back at him, putting my hands on the table.

He just smirked in return and we stared each other down for a while until he broke the silence, finally. "You sucked a dick, Mark." Mort talking had frozen everyone, including me, as well startled Clyde.

Mort continued, though, laughing somewhat, "Just had to put that into the open."

I saw Dave shake his head and smirk somewhat before going back to his computer.

Clyde sat there, still, obviously, freaking out inside.

Mort didn't mention it was Clyde's dick I sucked, because he had no grudge for Clyde, just for me...

That stupid fat asswipe.


End file.
